1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor testing systems, and more particularly, to probe card thermal conditioning in such testing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
When testing partially or fully completed semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor substrate, such as integrated circuits and the like, a plurality of contact elements, or probes, are typically brought into contact with the device to be tested—sometimes referred to as a device under test (or DUT). The probes are typically part of a probe card assembly (or probe card) or other similar device coupled to a test mechanism (such as a prober) that brings the probe card probes into contact with terminals on the DUT to facilitate providing electrical signals to the DUT in accordance with a predetermined testing protocol.
Such testing often can occur at high temperatures, for example up to about 150 degrees Celsius, which might require a preheat time for the probe card to reach a steady state suitable to begin testing of the DUT. However, delays while waiting for the probe card to heat up can be costly and reduce availability of the equipment for testing. Moreover, the probe card may have a large mass (for example, due to stiffening members or assemblies for ensuring alignment of the probes extending from the probe card), which further exacerbates this problem because a large mass takes longer to heat or cool.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for use in testing semiconductor devices that can reduce the time required to heat and/or cool a probe card.